Padres -Satsuriku no Tenshi
by Butterflycore
Summary: Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Zack y Rachel habían escapado juntos, habían vivido todo ese tiempo huyendo de la policía, escondidos en diferentes lugares, nunca estaban quietos, y ese era el problema, todo era sencillo para dos personas, pero ¿Una tercera persona? Pareja: Zack x Rachel ¡Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia!


_**Padres**_

_Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Zack y Rachel habían escapado juntos, habían vivido todo ese tiempo huyendo de la policía, escondidos en diferentes lugares, nunca estaban quietos, y ese era el problema, todo era sencillo para dos personas, pero ¿Una tercera persona?_

_Two-Shot_

_._

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES ¡TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS CREADORES! _**

_ANIME: SATSURIKU NO TENSHI (ANGELS OF DEATH) _

_PAREJA: Ligero Zack x Rachel _

* * *

Zack había jurado matar a Ray.

Eso él lo tenía muy claro, desde el momento en que decidió escapar de la cárcel e ir por ella, ese era su único propósito; él sabía que el momento de cumplir su promesa tenía que llegar algún día, sin embargo, no podía simplemente ir y matarla ¿El por qué? Ni él lo entendía, tal vez, era su intento de supervivencia, Ray era la única persona que conocía bien y lo ayudaba a vivir, Ray era la única persona que tenía, por eso no la podía simplemente venir y matarla.

Cada día era una nueva excusa.

"Ahora no"

"Estoy muy agotado"

"Mañana será"

"¿Dije mañana? Quería decir pasado mañana"

"Primero se útil"

Y así un sinfín de excusas para evitar su promesa, y era de entender, que él no estaba mintiendo ¡Él no mentía! Claro que iba a cumplir su promesa, pero, en un tiempo más, ahora no.

—Zack —La suave voz conocida que lo llamaba, hizo que él saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara a la fémina que tenía al lado suyo. Ya no era una niña, claro que no, y ese era el jodido gran problema, pensaba él. Ahora ella le llegaba hasta el hombro, había crecido bastante, con sus cabellos largos y rubios, sus grandes ojos azules, y para la desgracia de Zack, ya no era plana cuando tenía trece, no, ahora tenía la figura que muchas mujeres anhelaba, bueno después de todo, ella ahora tenía veinte años. En conclusión, la pequeña Rachel Gardner había crecido, ya no era la pequeña niña muerta que había encontrado, ahora era definitivamente una mujer.

Seis años huyendo de la justicia, los dos juntos, nadie más y nadie menos, y eso a él le gustaba, deseaba que ese número permaneciera para siempre.

—¿Qué quieres mocosa? —habló por fin él, después de estar un rato mirándola de arriba para abajo inspeccionándola.

—Hace un rato que estás en silencio ¿En que piensas? —preguntó ella, los dos se encontraban caminando por un bosque a unos metros de una carretera, iban camino a una nueva ciudad para estar, aunque sea, unos días en paz y no corriendo como en la anterior que estuvieron, ciudad que, Zack juró nunca volver a estar por culpa de que esta vez casi los toman.

—¿En que pienso? ¡Pienso en una jodida habitación, con agua caliente y un buen tazón de cereal con soda! Si, si, esta vez espero que podamos estar más tiempo tranquilos y que esos malditos policías nos dejen el trasero por un rato.

Rachel dio una pequeña sonrisa algo que no pasó desapercibido por Zack, definitivamente, siete años atrás él se hubiera conformado para matarla con ese simple gesto , pero ahora, no sentía esa sed de sangre como antes, ahora esa sonrisa no bastaba necesitaba mucho más para de nuevo anhelar su muerte.

—Espero que podamos estar tranquilos, yo también lo deseo —Ray se quedó pensando unos minutos —creo que nos queda suficiente dinero para arrendar una habitación, aunque sea por un mes y comprar algunos víveres, tengo que buscar trabajo para recuperar ese dinero y…

—¡Ah, cierra el pico! Cuando lleguemos ahí veremos lo que vamos hacer, pero todavía falta un rato para llegar así que, si tienes energías para andar cuchicheando mejor ocúpate para mover tu trasero más rápido.

—Espérame Zack.

Si, y al verla ahora correr tras él podía confirmar aquello, él deseaba que ese número par estuviera para siempre, ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ella? Ya incluso había olvidado de cómo era su vida antes, cuando estaba solo. Definitivamente ella era su razón, su pizca de poca cordura que le quedaba; y él se lo había propuesto, protegería lo único que tenía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario.

.

.

—Hemos llegado —después de un largo viaje habían conseguido a llegar a un sutil pueblo, habían confirmado que por lo menos en ese lugar sus rostros no estaban colgados en las paredes por lo cual eso significaba que podrían estar tranquilos algunos días sin correr de la policía, claro, si él no se dignaba a matar a nadie, por supuesto. Después de llegar, y hablar con algunos hombres para nada confiables pudieron conseguir un pequeño departamento al alcance de su presupuesto, eso significaba, un departamento en un distrito peligroso, pero era algo que ambos ya estaban acostumbrados y se las podían arreglar.

—¡Por fin! —Zack se lanzó al sillón que tenía la vivienda —¡Oh! Es más blando que el anterior, definitivamente, aquí voy a dormir. —Dijo como hecho, Ray tan solo lo miró mientras recorría el lugar, tenía una pequeña cocina, un baño, una habitación con una cama matrimonial y el living, era perfecta para una pareja.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres dormir ahí, Zack? —preguntó Rachel mientras seguía mirando la habitación.

—¿Uhm? ¿Y donde pretendes que duerma si este lugar tiene con suerte una habitación? —Replicó Zack mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá.

—Es verdad que tiene una habitación, pero la cama es bastante grande.

—¿Um? Que bien, tendrás harto espacio para que te des vueltas.

—Zack —contestó Rachel seria.

—Por un carajo Ray, no insistas, estoy jodidamente bien aquí, además no es invierno si dormimos juntos voy a terminar todo sudado y eso es un dolor en el culo. —respondió él —con una manta aquí estoy bien, además, es nuestro primer día en este lugar, quizás tengamos una entretenida bienvenida.

Ray miró unos segundos a Zack para luego suspirar.

—Espero que no —Los malos recuerdos de las anteriores ciudades donde vivieron antes aparecieron en su cabeza; y es que casi siempre que llegaban a una nueva localidad era lo mismo, después de todo, los barrios donde ellos siempre rondaban eran de los peores, por eso, casi siempre en las noches recibían "gratas" visitas de pandilleros que venían asaltando a los nuevos que llegan al barrio; pero claro, Zack siempre se encargaban de darles su lección y demostrarles que quien mandaba ahora aquí era él, todos aprendían rápido y empezaban a respetar a Zack, y claro, respetar a Zack significaba ni siquiera atreverse a mirarla. Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, aquella vez en que mientras ella hacía las compras un hombre la siguió todo el camino, claro, ella no dejaría que eso quedara así; al principio trato de no darle mucha importancia, después de todo ella tenía su arma para defenderse, nunca salía sin ella, pero hubo un momento en que ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia por lo cual tenía que enfrentarse con su acosador, pero antes que ella pudiera darse la vuelta fue cuando él apareció.

—¡¿Se te perdió algo!? —Recordaba aquel grito de Zack quién también la había seguido, claro, cuando ella le pidió explicaciones él le dijo que por seguridad que por culpa de que había crecido todos los hombres la miraban como un pedazo de carne. El acosador misterioso recibió una buena paliza para luego salir corriendo, como Zack no quería encargarse de un nuevo cadáver solo lo dejo moribundo. Todo el barrio se enteró. Nadie se atrevió acercarse más de dos metros a Ray, pues, si se atrevían rápidamente aparecía Zack con una mirada amenazadora.

—Voy a ir hacer las compras—dijo Ray mientras tomaba su bolso negro y guardaba su pistola.

—¿Las compras? Agh qué fastidio, porque no dejas descansar un momento —Se quejó Zack mientras se levantaba.

—Dije que "iba" no es necesario que me acompañes, además, necesitamos víveres, tenemos que cenar no hemos comido nada desde ayer —Dijo Ray.

—Oh vamos Ray, cada vez que sales sola…

—Ya no soy una niña Zack, puedo hacer las compras yo sola, creo que hemos tenido esta discusión antes. —recrimino Ray mirando fijamente a su compañero.

—¡Pero bueno, ahora tendrás un jodido cuerpo de mujer, pero sigues teniendo los mismos problemas cuando eras más mocosa! Además, que ahora es peor, ahora tengo que asegurarme que ningún bastardo te este mirando más de la cuenta, es asqueroso, malditos humanos con deseos carnales en tan solo pensarlo me das ganas de vomitar…

—Supongo que perdón por crecer, esto sería más sencillo si hubieras cumplido tu promesa antes en vez de permitir que yo creciera

—¡¿Ah?! Así que empezaste con la mierda esa, cumpliré la maldita promesa cuando me seas útil.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—¡Cuando dejes de ser un maldito dolor en el culo! —gritó y trató de apartar la mirada de Ray. Solo pudo escuchar como ella suspiraba y se alejaba, posiblemente a la puerta.

—Por esa razón déjame aunque sea serte útil con esto Zack, no puedes andar protegiéndome a cada rato, yo…ya no soy una niña, puedo hacerlo sola, no quiero ser una maldita molestia para ti.

—Oye no quise decir que….—la puerta se cerró antes que él pudiera terminar la frase —eras una molestia….¡Maldición Zack! Ya la hiciste enojar, ahora tendrá nuevamente esa cara de culo y tendrás que arreglarlo, que molestia —Se había parado del sillón para seguirla, pero en el momento en que tocó la manilla de la puerta se quedó pensando unos segundos. —Pero si voy, se va a enojar más, va a decir que no confío en ella y la discusión nuevamente va a seguir. Maldición pero es que…¡Agh! Una hora, le doy una maldita hora para que regrese.

Y así comenzó la espera más tortuosa para el joven de veintisiete años, se movía de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta, miraba por la ventana, se sentaba en el sillón, recorría todo el departamento, miraba la hora en un pequeño reloj que había, luego seguía caminando. Al final trató de tranquilizarse, se acostó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos.

—Media hora más, tiene media hora más, uno en esos malditos supermercados se demora—se dijo él. —todo estará bien, después de todo, ella no es débil ella tiene su arma.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, cuando despertó todo el departamento estaba oscuro.

—¿Ray? —miró a todos lados sin embargo no había respuesta, hacía frío a pesar de que estaban en plena primavera. Se paró para prender las luces del lugar en el momento en que la habitación se iluminó miro el reloj —¡Mierda! ¡Ray! Maldición Ray si estas aquí y no respondes para asustarme esta vez si te va a llegar una buena —buscó por todo el lugar, pero se notaba que ningún alma había entrado al departamento. —¡mierda, mierda, mierda! Por estas razones son por las cuales tengo prohibido pensar, ha pasado más de tres horas y ella no llega. —Tomando un cuchillo y escondiéndolo en su capucha salió del departamento.

Había recorrido todos los alrededores, llamando el nombre de su compañera, pero no había respuesta, había preguntado a varias personas si habían visto una mocosa no tan mocosa de cabellos largos y rubios, pero todas las respuestas eran negativas.

—Maldición Ray ¿Dónde carajos te has metido? —había ido a tres supermercados, pero en todos decían que no habían visto a ninguna muchacha con esa descripción, hasta que…

—¡Oh sí esa chiquilla! Yo fui su cajera —respondió una mujer —pero ella estuvo aquí hace más de dos horas.

—¿Y sabe donde mierda se fue? —preguntó con cierta desesperación.

—Oh…creo que se fue para la izquierda… pero no estoy segura, espero que te halla sido útil. —aquella última palabra hizo que Zack recordará la discusión que tuvo con Ray.

—…déjame aunque sea serte útil con esto Zack…—

—Gracias —fue lo último que dijo Zack para salir del super y comenzar a recorrer los alrededores.

—Maldición Ray, nunca debí dejarte que fueras sola, diablos, por favor, que estés bien, cuando te encuentre te voy a…—antes que pudiera terminar su frase se fijó en el suelo, había una caja de sodas botada. —¿Sodas? Estas son…mis sodas favoritas…—miró, había un callejón oscuro más adelante. —mierda, mierda, mierda —comenzó a maldecir más fuerte y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, se empezó a imaginar las peores escenas posibles. Trago saliva y con toda seguridad se adentro al lugar al andar unos metros se fijó en el piso estaba húmedo y apestaba a…. —¿¡Sangre!? —Comenzó a andar más rápido, a cada paso que andaba los charcos de sangre eran más, de repente se fijó en una bolsa. Estaba llena, era una bolsa de compra y al lado de esta —¡Un cuerpo! Es…un hombre —se relajó al ver que no era Ray, el hombre había sido disparado. —Ray.

Más allá había un basurero y de ahí se acababa el camino. Había tres cuerpos más tirados, cada uno tenía heridas de balas y no cabía duda el asesino de estas personas había sido su chica.

—Ray —comenzó a caminar más lento, su cabeza jugaba con él imaginando los peores escenarios, hasta que un llanto lo espabilo. —¿Es un bebé? Esta en el basurero…—Zack se acercó al basurero y miró dentro de este, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, apenas podía gesticular una palabra.

Dentro de este, ahí, llena de sangre, malherida, semi desnuda estaba Ray y en sus brazos protegía un pequeño bulto, pudo reaccionar después de unos segundos.

—¡Ray!

—¡Aléjate no te lo lleves! —gritó Ray mientras protegía más el bulto que lloraba con fuerza. Al parecer no había reconocido a Zack.

—Ray reacciona, soy yo, ¡Zack!

—¿Zack? Zack —susurró ella, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente —Zack, Zack…por favor, perdóname, te necesito, ayúdame, Zack.

Aquello hizo que el corazón del chico latiera más fuerte. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el maldito desgraciado que le había hecho eso a su chica estuviera vivo para él matarlo de la manera más sangrienta posible, vengarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Zack se sacó su sudadera café y trató de sacar a Ray del basurero, pero en el momento en que él la tocó ella protegió más aquel bulto y gritó.

—¡No! ¡No me lo quiten!

—¡Ray tranquila, no te quitaré esa cosa! —respondió Zack pero ella se negaba, no quería tampoco venir y tomarla bruscamente, sabía que debía estar malherida y la lastimaría más si lo hacía, pero…tenía que sacarla de ese lugar rápido y llevársela a casa. —Ray tranquilízate, escucha, te voy a sacar de aquí, iremos a casa, estaremos bien ¿Sí? —Ray paró de gemir con desesperación y al parecer se había desmayado, sin embargo, no soltó nunca el bulto que tenía en sus brazos, bulto que había dejado de llorar. En ese momento la tomo con delicadeza y le puso la sudadera.

—Maldición Ray, ¿Qué mierda te hicieron?

—Zack —susurró ella —por favor, llévame a casa…quiero irme a casa…Zack…

—Tranquila —comenzó hablar él desesperado, un maldito sentimiento crecía en su interior, sus ansias de matar estaban hasta las nubes, deseaba matar, matar, matar a todo ser viviente, pero al ver a Ray en ese estado, su corazón se acelera aún más y deseaba protegerla, no separarse de ella, era un sentimiento raro, la desesperación aumentaba se mordía el labio para evitar gritar y la rabia aumentaba, sus ojos se volvieron borrosos. Miraba el rostro de Ray, todo maltratado, al igual que su cuerpo. —Te sacare de aquí.

—No…no te lo lleves…—se aferró más al bulto Ray, él se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué tienes eso Ray? —en el momento en que él iba a tocar el bulto ella trató de abrir los ojos y se trato de zafar de Zack para que no tocara al pequeño ser que tenía en sus brazos. —Tranquila, tranquila, tranquilízate no te lo voy a quitar. —Zack se paró con ella en sus brazos, miró a su alrededor, todos estaban muertos. Se mordió el labio, se fijó que detrás del basurero había también un cuerpo, pero no le debió importancia, después de todo, si ya estaban muertos ya no valían la pena. Se trataba de calmar de esa manera. Rápidamente salió del lugar, tratando de no llamar tanto la atención, agradeció el hecho de que era de noche y no había gente en la calle.

Cuando llegó al departamento rápidamente dejó a Ray en el sillón con delicadeza y fue a buscar la mochila que siempre llevaban, donde ahí, siempre guardaban un botiquín .

—Generalmente lo ocupas siempre para mi…maldita seas la hora en que llegamos a esta ciudad… —Zack se quedó mirando el cuarto del baño—tengo que limpiarle las heridas, ¿eh? ¿Qué más hace ella cuando estoy herido? Mierda, no soy bueno para estas cosas —no podía negar que estaba muy ansioso, trato de no darle más vueltas al asunto y abrió la llave de la bañera —aunque sea esta mierda de casa tiene agua caliente —dejo que la tina se llenara para ir a buscar a la rubia.

Ella estaba durmiendo, su rostro se veía más tranquilo, posiblemente ya sabía ella que estaba segura, Zack trató de tomarla, aunque no quisiera despertarla tenía que verla, y curar sus heridas, tenía que saber que carajos había pasado y porque ella se aferraba a ese bulto con tanta fuerza. Bulto que, antes lloraba y ahora, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo.

—Ray, despierta —Zack se acercó a su oído y le habló despacio, podría ser un idiota, pero sabía que lo que menos ella necesitaba era que la despertara bruscamente luego de estar en estado de shock. Apenas Ray podía abrir los ojos, uno lo tenía hinchado por los golpes que había recibido -o eso es lo que pensaba Zack-

—Zack…—reaccionó Rachel —¡Zack! —Ella trató de levantarse, pero este se lo impidió.

—¡No te levantes tonta! Estás herida, tranquilízate. —Ella lo quedó mirando con el único ojo que podía abrir —Joder Ray ¿Qué mierda te paso? — al verla así nuevamente ese sentimiento aumento y tratando de no lastimarla se acercó a ella para tratar de abrazarla, no sabía el porqué, instinto quizás, pero deseaba con todo su ser abrazarla.

—¿Zack?

—Eres una…debí matarte, debí matarte, debí cumplir mi promesa, por mi culpa —Ray podía sentir como su regazo, donde Zack tenía apoyada su cabeza., se empezaba a humedecer—por mi culpa, si te hubiera matado, no hubieras pasado eso…debí acompañarte, no debí dejarte sola, Ray… —Zack susurró aquellas palabras.

—Zack…—

—Tengo que curarte rápido, ven, necesito limpiar tus heridas, he puesto la tina. —

—Espera Zack —Pero él la había tomado en brazos y se la había llevado al baño donde el agua de la llave seguía corriendo, al estar la bañera llena, cerró la llave y dejo delicadamente sentada a Rachel en la taza del baño, con prisa busco unas toallas que tenían guardada en la mochila. Ella miraba el bulto que estaba en sus brazos y daba una pequeña sonrisa, algo que llamó la atención de Zack.

—Ray…necesito desvestirte para limpiarte, así que suelta esa cosa que tienes en tus brazos.

Ray lo miro y dio un frío y firme —No. —algo que llamó mucho la atención de Zack.

—Ray, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus brazos? —él se acercó a ella y se sorprendió al ver algo que, en sí, ya sabía lo que era, pero no podía creerlo totalmente. Un bebé, totalmente pálido y se notaba que había llorado hasta quedarse dormido se encontraba en los brazos de ella, tenía manchas de sangre en su pequeña y pálida carita, sin embargo, se notaba que no eran de él, si no de Ray quien lo sostenía, quizás cuanto tiempo, Zack se pudo fijar que lo que lo cubría era la sudadera de ella, sin embargo, eso no explicaba el todo del porque apenas estaba en ropa interior. —Ray…

—Por favor, no quiero recordar ahora ¿Sí? —le dijo Ray en un susurro mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro —mañana te lo explicare todo, te lo prometo ahora, por favor, quiero olvidar lo que pasó por unos momentos y solo agradecer que estoy bien junto con el bebé.

—El bebé… ¿Está vivo? —pues, la pregunta hecha por Zack era bastante razonable, se notaba que el pequeño ser estaba desnutrido, pálido por el frío, y además se había silenciado de forma muy abrupta cuando estaban en el callejón.

—Solo esta durmiendo, ha pasado por mucho, por lo menos ahora, está calentito en mis brazos.

El muchacho tragó saliva, no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esta situación, pero sí algo tenía muy en claro, el abdomen de la chica estaba sangrando y varios rasguños también, por lo cual, tenía que curarla.

—Ray, ¿puedes dejar al bebé un rato? Necesito limpiarte.

Ante aquello ella reaccionó y abrazó con más fuerza al bebé protegiéndolo —No.

—Ray, esa cosa estará bien, te lo prometo, pero necesito limpiarte.

—Él está calentito en mis brazos.

—Yo se que él está calentito en tus brazos, pero tú estás mal, sé que todavía debes seguir en shock por eso necesito limpiarte ponerte a salvo a ti, ahora necesito que tú estés bien.

—No me lo quites.

—No te lo voy a quitar —Zack trataba con todo su ser, ser amable con ella, pero su paciencia estaba acabando, respiro hondo y estiró sus brazos. —mira, hagamos algo —ella lo quedó mirando —Dame al bebé, lo voy a dejar acostado en tu cama, bien abrigado para que no tenga frío, luego te voy a limpiar y curar rápidamente, luego veremos al bebé, ya que, también él necesita atenciones.

Ella titubeó unos segundos. Pero luego le pasó al bebé, Zack tomó al pequeño bulto con la máxima delicadeza que podría tener, ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos podía verlo mejor, se veía que era un recién nacido, muy, muy pequeño y eso lo ponía nervioso ya que se notaba frágil ; el bebé respiraba con cierta dificultad, pero respiraba y se notaba que estaba, aunque sea un poco calentito.

—Voy a dejarlo en la habitación, ya vuelvo, no trates de moverte —Zack fue a la habitación y no despegaba su vista del recién nacido. Trató de hacerle un pequeño "nido" con las almohadas y lo tapo con las frazadas que había. —Enseguida vendré por ti. Ahora me interesa ella.

Cuando regresó al cuarto del baño, Ray se había quedado dormida. Esta vez no quería despertarla, así que, aunque era jodidamente vergonzoso, trató de dejar aquello atrás y le sacó lo poco nada que tenia de ropa. Trataba de no pensar mucho en la situación y tan solo se dedicó a meterla en la bañera y limpiar sus heridas. Pero esta vez, no pudo contenerse. Tan débil, delicada, herida, maltratada por unos tipos que quizás que le hubieran hecho a su pobre chica, él se había asegurado de protegerla, él vivía para protegerla, que nadie le tocara ni un pelo a su Ray, porque ella era lo único que tenía, y esta vez…

—No pude protegerte —las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su respiración se agitaba, sin embargo, no paraba de limpiar sus heridas.

.

Terminó por vendarla, por lo menos los cortes que le habían hecho a su cuerpo no eran profundos, por lo cual, no necesitaba satura, limpio bien las heridas para que no se infectaran, la vendo y luego le coloco el pijama que siempre ella ocupaba. Delicadamente y tratando de que ella no despertará, secó el largo cabello rubio de la chica con la toalla que tenía.

—Ahora estás mejor —susurró él. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación —Ahora me falta "el otro asunto".

Zack dejo acostada a Ray en una esquina, bien abrigada con las tapas de la cama, sabía que posiblemente le daría fiebre por los golpes recibidos así que probablemente empezaría tiritar de frío. Luego de eso se acercó al lugar donde estaba rodeado de almohadas.

—creo que sigues vivo —Zack se acercó al bebé para comprobar si este respiraba —sería un problema si murieras, tendría que esconder rápidamente tu cadáver para que Ray no lo viera…pero viéndolo bien, eres un bastardo resistente. —El bebé respiraba, y dormía pacíficamente, se le había quitado un poco la palidez, pues, estaba bastante calentito gracias a las frazadas. —no tienes ropa, debías haber estado muerto de frío…quizás en qué situación Ray te habrá encontrado. Como sea, no quiero despertarte, mañana te revisare más a fondo, por ahora, toda esta situación…me tiene bastante agotado, la unica mierda que pido es que, por favor, esta noche nadie nos visite.

Zack tomó la última frazada que sobraba y se fue acostar al sofá, esperaba dormir, pero toda aquella situación hizo que no pudiera cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, ya cuando empezaba a salir el sol pudo recién dormir un rato

.

Ya era tarde cuando él había despertado, era medio día, sin embargo, parecía ser el único despierto en la vivienda.

—Ray —él se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación, al abrir la puerta de este pudo divisar que ella dormía pacíficamente y eso lo tranquilizó. Tocó su frente —tienes un poco de fiebre, pero es pasable.

Salió de la habitación y se fue al cuarto de baño para poder asearse un poco, apestaba a sangre, sin embargo, la razón por la cual no se había limpiado la noche era porque ya estaba muy exhausto y por lo menos era sangre conocida así que en sí, no le desagradó mucho, hubiera sido distinto si hubiera sido sangre de cualquier bastardo, ahí, aunque estuviera muy cansado se hubiera ido rápidamente a limpiar.

Cuando estaba saliendo del baño fue cuando escuchó y se acordó de lo que Ray había estado protegiendo todo el rato.

—el bebé — susurró y se dirigió a la habitación, el niño se había puesto a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, algo que despertó a Ray, por lo cual, al entrar a Zack a la habitación pudo fijarse como Ray -con la poca fuerza que tenía-trataba de consolar al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Buenos días —dijo Ray mientras mecía al niño de un lado a otro

—Buenas tarde mejor —corrigió él y se acercó para mirar al niño que no paraba de llorar. —¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Está herido? ¿Le duele algo? —preguntó.

—Está todo mojado el pobre, no tiene ni un pañal así que debió haberse hecho y quedó húmedo, además esta hambriento, tengo que alimentarlo. —dijo Ray mientras seguía meciendo al niño.

—Hambriento, no hay comida, así que tendré que ir a comprar. —el brillo de Ray en sus ojos desapareció ante aquel comentario y susurró un leve lo siento. —no seas tonta por favor Ray, lo único importante es que ahora, estás aquí, viva. —Voy a ir a comprar algo para alimentar a esa pobre criatura y a ti, por supuesto, y joder a mí también que estoy hambriento me comería una vaca en este minuto. Oye Ray, ¿Tú crees que a él le guste la soda?

Ray abrió grandes los ojos y miró al bebé —Zack ni se te ocurra.

—Si, si, era broma…em…entonces si no toma soda entonces…¿Qué es lo que comen?

Ray observó al niño —leche, ellos no comen, solo toman leche, idealmente debería tomar leche materna.

—¿Y de dónde sacó leche materna? —preguntó Zack curioso —¿Esa cosa sale muy caro?

Ray dio una pequeña risa —No puedes sacar leche materna, eso solo la dan las mujeres.

Zack miró intrigado —¿Tú eres mujer no?

—¿Ah?

—¡Bueno, no dijiste que solo lo daban las mujeres! Cállalo y dale leche materna.

Ray se ruborizo y miro al bebé —pero es que yo no tengo leche materna Zack, verás, primero tengo que quedar embarazada para producir leche… —dijo lo último despacio para que no fuera escuchada, no negaba que esos temas en sí la incomodaban.

—Ahhh….si tu no quedas embarazada no puedes producir leche —Zack quedó pensativo pero luego una imagen efímera paso por su mente, algo que hizo que él se sonrojara y respondiera —entonces jamás vas a tener leche, ahora dame otra idea para callar a esa cosa.

—Mira Zack, escúchame con atención, en la mochila hay dinero de repuesto, ocúpala y compra ropa, biberón, pañales, leche, todo para recién nacido, dile al vendedor que te ayude, iría yo pero…

—¡No, no, no, por ahora y posiblemente jamás tu sales de la casa!

—okey, okey…

—Ya, ya …mmm…leche, pañales, biberón…mmm…¡ropa!¡Ropa por supuesto! Todo para recién nacido y comida para nosotros. ¡Entendido!

Zack salió del departamento. Y pensó que primera vez en su vida que comprar era tan difícil -y costoso- se había demorado dos horas en poder comprar elementos para recién nacido, y después lo necesario para alimentarse él y Ray por su puesto.

—¡Maldición! Malditas bolsas de supermercado —Comenzó a quejarse cuando ya estaba en la puerta tratando de abrir esta, pero con sus manos todas llenas eran imposible. La puerta de entrada se abrió, al parecer la rubia lo había estado esperando con ansias. Sin ni siquiera decir una palabra ella le arrebato las bolsas de sus manos para ir corriendo a la habitación.

Zack quedó unos momentos en blanco. Eso había sido raro. Aunque claro al escuchar el insoportable llanto de aquel ser que estaba viviendo en su casa lo despertaba.

—Me di cuenta que odio a los bebés —susurró para si mismo mientras que entraba a la vivienda. Veía como Ray caminaba de un lado para otro con algunas cosas que él había comprado. —¡Por lo menos dime que hice las malditas compras bien! —gritó él mientras que sacaba una soda y se sentaba en el sofá.

Suspiro. Toda la situación que estaba viviendo ahora lo sacaba de sus casillas y en su cabeza no podía asimilar bien las cosas.

Cerró sus ojos y la imagen de su chica lastimada se le vino a la cabeza; la ansiedad comenzó a crecer.

—Zack— dijo ella y él abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Pero ahí estaba. Es verdad, lastimada, pero viva y nuevamente a su lado.

—¿Ah?

Rachel mostró al bebé que estaba en sus brazos, ya vestido y durmiendo pacíficamente.

—¿Lo acabas de alimentar? —preguntó él corriéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera sentarse y como si leyera su mente fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—Así es, por eso está más tranquilo —respondió ella. Luego miró a otro lado. —Se que te debo una explicación.

Zack quedó en silencio unos minutos, respiró hondo y miró a la chica; tenía "cara de culo" como decía él cuando ella estaba triste y parecía una maldita muñeca. —Si no quieres hablar ahora no es necesario. Lo único que me interesa de la historia es que tú estás bien y si te hicieron algo indebido.

Ray suspiro —Es un poco largo de explicar. Pero ante tu pregunta no paso nada mas allá…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la ansiedad de Zack nuevamente brotó, algo que la chica quería evitar porque sabía como él chico se ponía —¿¡Acaso…!?

—Tranquilo —Dijo ella y le colocó su mano en la mejilla quemada del chico -actualmente ya no ocupaba vendas para cubrirse por lo que podía tocar perfectamente su piel-. Él quedó perplejo por aquel cariño sin previo aviso, pero logró tranquilizarlo. Era un viejo -y sucio – método que ocupaba Ray para hacer que él hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera. Calmarlo era uno de sus propósitos. —No me pasó nada. Lo que pasó fue por defender a este niño y a su madre —Rachel cerró sus ojos con cierto pesar —sin embargo, no pude protegerla a ella.

—Eso explica las heridas, pero ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?

Rachel calló unos momentos —¿De verdad quieres saber esa parte…?

Él se quedó pensando unos segundos —Confió en ti al decirme que no te paso nada más. Si no ¡Juro por mi maldita vida que voy a ese lugar y mató a todos los que están alrededor! Aunque, tú no hiciste un mal trabajo. Chica los dejaste despedazados eso me calma un poco.

Sonrío —Tenía que defenderme ¿No? Después de todo tú me enseñaste.

Hubieron minutos de silencios, la rubia cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él bueno, se dejó estar, después de todo ya se estaba acostumbrando aquel acercamiento tan confiado que ella tenía con él. Y era algo que no le molestaba…Claro que ahora lo único que le provocaba cierto recelo era aquel bebe.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? —soltó de repente esperando que no dijera lo que estaba pensando.

—Pues, cuidarlo ¿No? —y ahí estaba la respuesta que él no quería escuchar.

—¿Es una puta broma, cierto? —soltó Zack sin ni una gota de tacto, pero tampoco Ray se iba a dejar intimidar por aquel acento tan provocador del chico, después de todo era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar de él.

—No—respondió ella tajante —Es la respuesta definitiva a tu pregunta, la madre de este bebé me pidió que lo cuidara hasta que llegara el padre y es lo que voy hacer.

—¡Rachel por un demonio ni tú y mucho menos yo somos capaz de cuidar una cría! —grito desesperado Zack. —Tenemos que buscar cuanto antes al padre de esa cosa para entregársela y ¡pam pam! Aquí no paso nada y movemos nuestro culo de este maldito pueblo.

La chica quedó en silencio y muchas memorias vinieron a su mente cuando miró al pequeño niño que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos.

Después de muchos años lo había asimilado….

Jamás tuvo una familia feliz. Su mente había distorsionada cada momento de su niñez para convertirlo en momentos agradables con su familia. Y en un momento de mayor tensión, cuando ya no podía ocultar más la realidad lo hizo;

Mató a su padre e hizo desesperadamente todo lo posible para transformar aquella realidad. Pero jamás lo logró.

Luego llegó Zack a su vida y se convirtió en lo único que le quedaba.

Ella tenía suerte, claro está, Zack se convirtió en su familia, y ha estado a su lado en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Pero ¿Qué hay de ese bebé? Se preguntaba. El pequeño había perdido a su madre y su padre se encontraba desaparecido; _Debe ser un hombre peligroso_, _ después de todo, por algo estaban buscando aquella mujer y a su hijo. Y por casualidades del destino estaba ella en el medio. _

—…¡aló, aló! Zack llamando a Ray, ¡Aló! regresa tu culo a la tierra Ray —Ray salió de sus pensamientos cuando el chico la llamó.

—Perdón estaba pensando…

—Supongo que una forma para deshacernos de la cría ¿No?

—No voy a abandonar a un bebé en la calle Zack —respondió ella —Su madre…

—¡Si, si, si! Ya sé, te pidió que lo cuidarás ¡Pero Ray! Piensa que nosotros ya tenemos suficientes problemas para agregar a una tercera persona a ésto; en el escape solo son dos personas, tú y yo, nada más. Así que, antes que tengamos más problemas hay decirle adiós al cachorro.

La rubia quedó en silencio unos segundos, era verdad, ya tenían suficientes problemas como para estar cuidando un bebé. Ellos ya estaban en peligros constantes y llevar a un recién nacido a sus aventuras solo provocaría que el pequeño tuviera una muerte segura.

—Quedémonos, hasta buscar a alguien de confianza que pueda cuidar al pequeño —Dijo ella mientras miraba al mayor con ojos de cachorrito para que no se negará a su petición —se que es peligroso, pero no soy capaz de dejar a este bebé solo o con cualquier persona, yo lo protegí con mi vida y lo seguiré haciendo.

—¿Por qué coño de repente te dio por proteger a esa cosa? Ni a mi me proteges con uñas y dientes —susurró lo último mientras miraba a otra parte para evitar la mirada de su compañera; después de todo, sabía que si la seguía mirando no podría negarse a su petición.

—No sé —ella sonrió —llámalo instinto materno.

—¿Instinto, qué?

—materno

—ugh que asco — respondió él — ya está bien, nos quedaremos hasta encontrarle un hogar a esa cosa y luego ¡Nos largamos! Pero, en el momento en que la cría me moleste se va ¡Y que agradezca que no lo mató porque soy un asesino decente! —gritó lo último.

—Gracias Zack…

* * *

_Hola! _

_Esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió uwu y...no se por donde va ha ha! pero me encanta el primer capítulo y espero que el próximo sea el último :3 Espero que les guste, creo que este es el primer Fic que subo de Angels of Death en Fanfiction. Espero pronto subir otro que tengo en wattpad (que es más largo ) _

_Y...¡una Rachel más grande! me encanta imaginarme a Rachel grande con Zack y como este reacciona a su crecimiento, me gusta ponerle también un poco más de emociones, después de años viviendo con Zack, algo debió haber aprendido de él. _

_¡Espero que nos leamos pronto para el otro capítulo! _

Si te gusto por favor ¡Házmelo saber! Tu comentario me motiva a seguir en este mundo uwu ! es la energía de mi ser XD

Los quiero


End file.
